Unmöglich
by Logan GC
Summary: The last written words from one of the four American Marines during the events of Nacht Der Untoten. For mature readers due to strong language and dark themes.


**Author's Notes**: I do not own anything related to **Call of Duty**. All characters and respective media belong to **Activison**, with other developers such as **Infinity Ward**, **Treyarch**, and **Sledgehammer Games** each having said rights for their respective games. I only own the story. Story takes place on the _Call of Duty Zombies_ map "Nacht Der Untoten" from **Treyarch's **_Call of Duty: World at War_. Enjoy.

**Warning: **For mature readers due to strong language and dark themes below. Reader discretion is advised.

_I don't have much time to write. In fact, it feels like I'm in a fucking nightmare. What I can say is it feels like we're in hell._

_With luck so shitty that fucking Rasputin can take pity, our plane crashes in the middle of bumfucked nowhere._

_Being stranded out here is bad enough, but we have company._

_There are hundreds of Krauts everywhere, but something's wrong with them. It's not because the Germans hung up the white flag a month ago and these are just some assholes that don't want to quit. No I mean, there's something WRONG about them._

_They rose from the ground._

_They rose from the FUCKING ground like it's the Goddamn rapture._

_Then they moaned, they moaned like they want a fresh meal from Ma's kitchen as they fucking tried to swarm us. It's just the four of us, me, Parker, Willis, and Captain Ford. Just the four of us to fight off these soulless devils. And these fuckers are devils. They smell like corpses buried six ways to Sunday and their eyes are yellow as sin._

_I've been from North Africa to Sicily to Normandy. I've seen men being riddled with holes from MP-40s to a MG-42. I've seen shit that would haunt a man for the rest of his life. I haven't been to church for a long time, even before I was drafted. When I was a kid, I just thought me and God had a good enough understanding that I stopped going. Even when bullets almost tore me a new asshole, I didn't pray to God for help. I didn't even think about praying even though any second a bullet would turn my brain into soup._

_I survived because of pure instinct._

_Now, when these fucking demons are charging at us, mouth's clamping for my throat like it's a steak dinner, I prayed to Him. I prayed to Him, Jesus, Mary, and Joseph after fourteen years of not going to church._

_If God is listening, I pray that He listens to me just this one time._

_We're hold up in this airfield somewhere in Germany. Ford pulled our shit together as the fuckers swarmed us. Numbers don't scare me, I faced dozens of Krauts who tried to kill me. But whether a man is a Nazi, a Jap, a Marine, all men die to a bullet._

_These things aren't men._

_No, these demons keep on coming. Even when we riddle them with bullets, they just keep soldering on. They could have an arm ripped off, their legs blown up, their chests looking like Swiss fucking cheese, and they would still try to take a chunk out of my face._

_It's a good thing, Captain Ford is here to get us focused. I think I would've died from one of these demons thinking it's the Apocalypse. It could very well be the fucking Apocalypse. Men raised from the dead, eyes yellow like the Sun, and the constant fucking moaning and screaming from these things are questioning my fucking sanity._

_I'm still questioning it now._

_Luckily, the waves stopped. We managed to kill every one of the fuckers. Parker and Willis want to book the fuck out, run when we have the chance. But Ford knows better. A distant moan wakes us all up that this shit situation will get a whole lot shittier._

_It's not over. It's far from over._

_/…./.../_

_We managed to get rid of the next few waves. Is it just me or are these fuckers getting tougher? It's taking a lot more bullets to put these assholes into the dirt._

_But this night is getting fucking weirder by the second._

_There are chalk outlines in this base. Chalk outlines that look like a double-barrel, and another that looks like a Thompson. After running out of bullets, Willis is near the shotgun one and suddenly out of nowhere, he's holding a fucking Thompson in his hands!_

_But that's not all. Oh no._

_We managed to open a door and there's this box. We open it up, and like a fucking lottery, guns start blinking in front of us. From magnums to flamethrowers to an M1 Garand, this box has it all._

_For the first time tonight, as now I have an STG in my hand thanks to the magic, lottery box, I smile. Maybe God is listening. After all, logic is out of the fucking window…_

_/…./…./_

_The fucking demons are getting tougher. There's no way around it. It took half a clip to take down ONE of these undead Krauts where before it took only eight bullets._

_The other men are getting nervous. Hell, I'm doing all I can from having a nervous fucking breakdown._

_Captain Ford, like the unmovable rock he is, tells us to keep fighting. To keep fighting for our family, our friends, the family cat, a job waiting for us, and a steak dinner._

_I want to believe him, that we have a chance._

_But I have a feeling we're not going home. Even with the logic defying chalk outlines and the magic box, I still have that feeling that we're fucked._

_/…./…./_

_The wave just ended, and we're all tired. We all know that more of the fuckers are on the way. But for now, it's just us. And I'll take whatever peace I can get._

_Willis is on his knees, praying to the Lord that he can go home from this hellhole. I don't want to tell him the bitter reality. It'll just break his spirits._

_Parker is sharpening his knife. A little while ago, one of the demon Krauts almost chomped out his neck but he saved his own ass with his knife. Seeing it with him now, it's like a little kid refusing to give his Teddy bear to his parents._

_Captain Ford is smoking, getting some quick puffs. If I had to guess, smoking probably calms the nerves. I'm not one myself but I hear smoking helps if you're stressed as shit. It's hard to tell with Ford, he's the rock after all._

_As for me, I'm writing this shit down in my journal like I'm fucking Thucydides. I don't know why I'm writing at all. Whose gonna read this if this is the actual fucking Apocalypse?_

_I don't know. Maybe I'm writing just for my sanity. Maybe it's just because I want to write. Maybe it's because I don't want to think about giving up at any moment._

_It's hard not giving up right now._

_I'm so fucking tired._

_/…./…./_

_Ford is dead._

_We beat back another horde but not all of us made it out. The captain saved Willis' life, distracting a horde long enough for him to get torn apart. Hearing him scream, scream as those demonic undead Nazi fucks tore out his insides will haunt me for as long as I live._

_The rest of us managed to avenge our captain, it took nearly all our bullets, but we do have the magic box. We can just get a new gun._

_Then, immediately after we took out another swarm of the fuckers, Parker shoots himself in the head with his pistol._

_The fucking coward._

_It's just me and Willis. Us two against more of these undead demons. Willis is holding his cross in his hands, shaking like he ate a shit ton of sugar and praying from every verse in the Bible._

_My hand is shaking right now writing all this down. I want to believe that I can make it._

_But I lost all hope._

_We have no chance._

_/…./…./_

_It's just me now._

_Willis got swarmed by a horde._

_It's only me._

_I don't know how I'm still alive but I managed to kill the rest of the demons in this wave. But it's pointless, it's all pointless. I'm going to die._

_The moans are getting louder again. I hear them coming. Even with guns replenished, bullets are almost worthless. I'm going to fucking die._

_If somehow anyone reads this, tell my family I love them. My father, my mother, my younger sister Anne. Tell them I love them with all my heart._

_God, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

_The best I can hope for is that one of the undead demonic shits can choke eating my skull._

_They're coming._

_It's only me._

_They're coming._


End file.
